


in the wee hours

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, newlyweds but theyre dating not married, no spoilers but if youve read it youll get it, not beta read but are any of my fics, theyre in love thats it, vague part 3 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: While Yamato is without sleep, he is never without Mitsuki.





	in the wee hours

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out of desperation for content! please enjoy <3

It’s very late when Mitsuki finds him. Maybe two or three ish, he can’t really remember what he saw on his clock through bleary eyes, but it doesn’t really matter all that much. The moon outside the window doesn’t provide all that much light, so the singular light in the kitchen acts as his beacon. There stands Yamato, in boxers and a loose shirt, watching the coffee machine slowly drip into his mug. In any other situation, Mitsuki would have snuck up behind the old man and scared him for a laugh, but even from a distance and in this shitty lighting he can see the insomnia in his face. Instead, he chooses to call out to him.

“Yamato.” he says quietly. He successfully gains Yamato’s attention, who looks at him in surprise for a second before relaxing again. 

“Mitsu.” he replies, mustering up a smile. “It… it feels weird, after all this time. Not having the ‘san’ after my name, I mean.”

Mitsuki returns the smile. “It’s gonna take some time getting used to it, for the both of us.”

The floor is cold against his bare feet as he walks over to Yamato, and rests a hand on his arm. “Are you… No, nevermind, I know you’re not okay. But do you wanna… talk?”

Yamato’s expression is one of hesitation. He exhales through his nose, and adjusts his glasses a little. “I don’t… I don’t know. It’s just a little… rough right now.”

Mitsuki nods. He leans against Yamato, draping one arm around his waist. Yamato lifts an arm over Mitsuki’s shoulders and pulls him into his side. 

“I’m sorry, Mitsu.” he sighs. “I’m trying.”

“That’s fine. Really. Trying is all you can do.” Mitsuki’s eyes drift to his feet. “I’m your -- your boyfriend now, so I really want you to feel able to tell me things when you’re ready. It hurts when you feel lied to, or left out of the loop, so… I appreciate it.”

“You think I’m doing okay?”

“Of course, babe. I’m really glad you’re being more open with us, and with me. I won’t force anything out of you… not anymore. But in turn, don’t make me have to pry you open like a safe, okay?”

There’s a short silence, in which Yamato rubs Mitsuki’s shoulder affectionately. “I promise. No more… no more secrets.”

“Except presents.”

“...Except presents.”

They spend a few moments watching the last of the coffee drip into Yamato’s mug before Yamato takes it and takes a sip. “I probably shouldn’t be having coffee when I’m about to sleep again, but oh well.”

Mitsuki jostles him lightly. “Well, I suppose I could keep you company for a while.”

“Oh?” Yamato raises an eyebrow. “You sure about that? We’ll have to be  _ extra _ quiet.”

He laughs as Mitsuki shoves him gently. “Gross, not tonight.” 

They make their way over to the couch, passing by Tamaki’s discarded school bag and stepping over its spilled contents. Mitsuki sweeps some of it out of the way as they pass.  _ He’s been working hard this week, _ he thinks warmly.  _ He had three tests he’s studied hard for. I ought to treat him to something soon. _

“Thinking about Tama?” asks Yamato. “Me too. Kid’s done well.”

The two sigh in unison as they flop backwards onto the couch together. Mitsuki immediately curls up, tucking his legs under him and nuzzling into Yamato’s side. “Yeah, he really has. You should take him out somewhere this weekend as a reward.”

Yamato kisses the top of Mitsuki’s head, making Mitsuki’s chest warm up in a way that’s reminiscent of a hot drink on a cold day. “Why don’t you come too? He loves your company.”

“I already promised I’d do something with Iori on Saturday, and I’ve got work for most of the rest of that day.” he explains.

“Damn… I’m only free on Saturday.”

“Well, what about Sunday?” Mitsuki asks.

Yamato is quiet, his mug close to his face as if to hide it. “Well… I was hoping to keep Sunday clear.”

“For what?”

There’s no response. He only leans forwards, setting his mug on the table and hiding his face in his hands. Mitsuki looks at him curiously. “Yamato?”

A muffled groan. “Ah, fine… I wanted to save it. For… for us. I wanted to take you out somewhere.”

A blush spreads across Mitsuki’s face. “Oh.”

Yamato buries his head in Mitsuki’s shoulder, unwilling to show his face. “Agh, I’m so embarrassed… I was gonna ask you later, more… cooly than this.”

Mitsuki giggles softly, pulling Yamato away so he can see his face. His very embarrassed, almost pouty face. He leans in and rests their foreheads together, their noses touching. “You’re plenty cool. And very adorable. I’ll ask Manager if she can check my schedule.”

Yamato takes Mitsuki’s hand and holds it to his face. “God, I love you.” he breathes, his eyes full of warmth. Warmth, and then shock, as it registers to him and then Mitsuki that --

_ That’s the first time he’s said that to me since we started dating. _

If how flustered Yamato looks is any indication, Mitsuki must look like a tomato. “...I love you too.” he says, slowly, getting used to the new weight of those words. “So much.”

Yamato takes a deep breath, and sets a hand on Mitsuki’s shoulder. “Can I kiss you?”

A nod. “I wish you would.”

Mitsuki’s eyes drift closed, his heart picking up pace out of anticipation. He’s not left waiting long before Yamato meets him in a kiss, their lips sliding together as the two of them fall into rhythm. Yamato’s arm slips farther and wraps around Mitsuki’s shoulders, and Mitsuki leans in just as enthusiastically. Yamato takes him into his lap, Mitsuki more than ready; he runs his hands down Yamato’s chest and back up, and weaves his fingers into his hair. They break apart for a brief moment where Yamato discards his glasses, and then they’re inseparable again, unwilling to let each other go.

Gradually, they lose momentum, slowing from what could have been more passionate into a comfortably warm embrace. Mitsuki pulls away and rubs his thumb against his boyfriend’s cheek, his heart burning with affection for him. 

“Wanna head to bed?” he asks. “You look sleepy.”

“Mmm… okay.” replies Yamato.

“You can… sleep in my bed with me, if you want.” Mitsuki offers, ruffling Yamato’s hair. “It… could be nice.”

“Wouldn’t it be awkward if someone... saw?”

“Like who? The boys all know already.”

“That’s… a fair point.” Yamato nods. “Then, yeah. Let’s do it.”

“Okay then.” Mitsuki pulls back Yamato’s fringe and kisses his forehead. “Let’s get to bed. You did great today, Leader.”

As Yamato looks up at him, his gaze is filled with affection. Mitsuki holds out his hand, and Yamato takes it as he leads him back to his bedroom, both of them smiling stupidly all the way. 

When they collapse into Mitsuki’s bed together, tugging up the blankets to their chins, they’re only apart for a brief moment before Yamato’s curled himself up into Mitsuki’s chest. His arms wrap sleepily around him, and Mitsuki’s heart skips a beat. He kisses Yamato’s head once more, and settles down to finally rest for the night. There’s plenty more things he’d like to say to Yamato, and he doubts Yamato is any different. But they also have plenty more time ahead of them to talk about those things together. For now, Mitsuki holds Yamato close, and Yamato clings back, content in spending the night in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :D find me at @yamatomitsus


End file.
